


Imagine: Haytham being your sugar daddy [Modern AU]

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Haytham being your sugar daddy [Modern AU]

The large, black Audi Q7, shining, spotless in the sunlight, parked right in front of the gates of your university, attracting the curious and envious looks of the students who passed it by even tilting their heads back to continue staring at it, wondering who was going to come out of it and cursing the darkened windows. A professor? The rector? A dean perhaps? What a bunch of gossiping hens, you thought, contemptuously and pulled out a mirror to look at your make up, which was flawless as always. 

“Tell me if some professor is giving you trouble about the exams.“ Haytham, your lover and really the person who brought you into the “highlife“, spoke. He sat next to you in a spotless dark suit with a white shirt, of which the sleeves were slightly rolled up to show off his branded watch, and a black tie, stylish as ever and showing off his social status with a confident look on his face and crossing his legs in a dramatic manner. He was the one who made all your wishes come true, be it with money or not. He bought you everything you so much as glanced at, thanks to the millions in his bank account, and dealt with any matter of affair of yours because of the tight strings he had around many people. He was the one who arranged things so you were studying in the best university and during summers, you always went to any destination you wished. Everything you had was branded, because your lover didn’t like cheap things and can afford only the best, thanks to the gigantic empire of tobacco companies he owned. “I will talk to him.“ he reassured you with a smile and placed his hand on your thigh, covered with a black pencil skirt.

“Of course.“ you smiled and moved closer to him to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss gladly. “I will pick you up after your lessons. Don’t forget about the banquet tonight.“ he reminded, when you pulled away “Very important men and women will be there and you should look your best, after all.“ You scoffed “Haytham, I ALWAYS look my best, you know that.“ You shot him a grin and opened your “Louis Vutton“ purse and started looking for your lipstick. “Of course, I do know that.“ he smirked “You should get a new dress. A lady like you shouldn’t even think about wearing the same thing twice.“ You stopped what you were doing, considering his offer for a moment, before replying “You’re right, love. I wouldn’t want your important men and women to gossip about how I wear the same clothes to every banquet as if you don’t have enough money to refresh my wardrobe. Who knows what they will think.“ Haytham laughed “Let them think whatever they want if they are so simple as to gossip and make up rumors, which both we and they know aren’t true. But you are required to look your best always.“ Banquets always excited you. Especially because of the fact that all the highlife of the country and even from other countries attended them and you met intriguing men and women, who complimented you on your looks, congratulated Haytham for the new deals he signed with other companies, which brought him more millions. Of course, only you, him and a selected few knew that he wasn’t just the owner of a company. He owned an entire secret organization called Order of the Knights Templar, which brought him even more money.

“If you want to go shopping, I suppose you wouldn’t mind excusing yourself from the exam earlier than required? You know you will pass it anyway.“ Haytham offered and you immediately accepted, thankful that he isn’t the kind of person who would place ultimatums and such like most tradesfolk did, since they are so good at trading their favors for one in return. Haytham could have said that he wouldn’t buy you anything unless you pass your exams, but he didn’t and that was one of the many reasons why you loved him. Not once did he say that he has spoiled you way too much, but of course, changed his mind after some puppy dog eyes and sessions in the bedroom. Now he was either going to pay your professors or talk to the rector, who happened to be an old classmate of his to let you pass the exams with an excellent grade, making you wonder why the hell you had to attend them in the first place. 

“Alright.“ Haytham let out a hearty laugh “Run along now, or you will be late. I have some paperwork to attend to and when I am done, I will call you. If someone tries to stop you, give them my number.“ he kissed you one last time, before the driver in the front seat opened the door for you and you exited the car, your heels chattering on the ground. Your wavy hair, styled by the best hair stylist in town, your flawless makeup, the dark shades and clothes, designed according to the latest fashion trends, a white button shirt, black coat and black, knee length skirt (diplomatic and stylish), gathered the envious looks of your colleagues immediately, especially when they saw who was in the car you came out of. The boys watched you longingly, while the envious girls whispered behind your back, but no one dared say anything to your face.

Haytham stayed awhile longer, a smirk stretched across his lips as he watched you make your way towards the building, gathering the looks of everyone around you. He scoffed and ordered the driver to move on.


End file.
